An electrostatic discharge (ESD) event is a sudden and unexpected voltage and/or current discharge that transfers energy to an electronic device from an outside body (e.g., a human body, which can be approximated in modeling by a human body model (HBM)). ESD events can damage electronic devices, for example by “blowing out” a gate oxide of a transistor in cases of high voltage or by “melting” an active region area of a device in cases of high current, causing junction failure. If devices are damaged by an ESD event, the electronic product can be rendered less operable than desired, or can even be rendered inoperable altogether.